MS-14Jg Gelgoog Jäger
The MS-14Jg Gelgoog Jäger (ゲルググJ（イェーガー）) is a variant of the standard MS-14A Gelgoog. It appeared in the Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket series. Technology and Combat Characteristics The Gelgoog Jäger is a product of Zeon's United Maintenance Plan and an upgraded, high-performance version of the already exceptional MS-14A Gelgoog, with improved generator enables it to carry heavier beam weapons. The Gelgoog Jäger is faster and more maneuverable than the standard Gelgoog, and can be equipped with external propellant tanks to greatly extend its operating range. When armed with its powerful and highly accurate beam machine gun, it becomes a very effective sniper. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :Rapid-firing rotary cannons mounted in the Gelgoog Jäger's head. These head mounted shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire, but have little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits; however, the vulcan gun can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. These weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles or small vehicles. ;*Machine Cannon :The Gelgoog Jäger is equipped with two machine cannons, one mounted on each forearm. These guns serve the same mid-range defensive role that the Vulcan guns serve on the head, though they can destroy a Mobile Suit with a concentrate stream of shots. ;*Beam Machine Gun :A standard hand carried ranged beam weapon is the beam rifle. Capable of firing concentrated mega particles, attacks from a beam rifle can damage any ordinary armor that has not be specially treated to resist it. The beam machine gun operates on similar principles, but it breaks down the concentrated mega particles so that it fired a burst of smaller less powerful beams instead of a single large coherent beam. Each individual beam in a burst was less powerful than the coherent beam from most other beam rifles. However, because of the immense power in standard beams this was an issue of little importance. The burst did allow for a spread of beams, similar to a beam spray gun, allowing for a greater chance of hitting a target, yet holds the same range as a regular beam rifle. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by an energy capacitor that is recharged from special racks. The beam saber is capable of cutting through any metal that has not been treated with anti-beam coating. Special Equipment & Features ;*External Propellant Tanks :An external tank used for propellant storage. This extra propellant greatly extends a mobile suit's operating range, and enables it to stay in combat longer. When the propellant is consumed, the tank can be discarded to reduce the mobile suit's weight. These tanks use a two-layered construction, with one layer containing propellant, and the other holding extra coolant. History Developed at the very end of the One Year War, this lethal mobile suit was produced only in very limited numbers, and it appears only once during Zeon's attacks on the Side 6 colony of Libot. Picture Gallery Ms-14jg.png|Gelgoog Jäger: front view ms-14jg-beammachinegun.jpg|Beam machine gun Ms-14jg.jpg|Gelgoog Jäger (Kazuhisa Kondo Variations) ms14jg_p03.jpg|Gelgoog Jäger as featured in Gundam Card Builder game ms14jg_p04.jpg|Gelgoog Jäger as featured in Gundam War Nexa card game ms14jg_p05.jpg|Gelgoog Jäger (Propellant Tanks equipped) as featured in Gundam Card Builder game ms14jg_p06.jpg|Gelgoog Jäger as featured in Gundam Conquest mobile phone game ms14jg_p07.jpg|Gelgoog Jäger (Shin Matsunaga's Custom) as featured in Gundam War Nexa card game MS-14 MS-14Jg.jpg|Gelgoog Jäger (as MS-14 Gelgoog) as featured in Gundam Carddas collectible card series Gelgoog Era.jpg|Gelgoog Jäger as featured in "MS Era" pictorial ms14jg_p10.jpg|Gelgoog Jäger as part of Operation Rubicon promotion campaign as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation Bonds of the Battlefield 10.jpg|Gelgoog Jäger as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: Bonds of the Battlefield shin-gelgoogJG.jpg|Gelgoog Jäger (Shin Matsunaga Custom) as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space Gelgoog J Green.jpeg 0133.jpg|Gelgoog Jäger (Shin Matsunaga's Custom) with Beam Hidden Blade 0102 副本.jpg|Gelgoog Jäger (Shin Matsunaga's Custom) with Beam Machine Gun Charge Mode 0108.jpg|Gelgoog Jäger (Shin Matsunaga's Custom) with Beam Machine Gun Charge Mode J malon.jpeg|Gelgoog Jäger as featured in Mobile Suit SD Gundam Mk IV jagerGBFT.png|Gelgoog Jäger as featured in Gundam Build Fighters Try ms14jg_p01.jpg|U.C. 0079: Gelgoog Jäger in action ms14jg_p09.jpg|Gelgoog Jäger firing at a GM Command Space Type in point-blank range Gunpla 80-MS14JG_01.jpg|1/144 Original MS-14JG Gelgoog Jäger (1989): box art illustration by Ryukow Masuo Gelgoog-J_HGUC_1-144_01.jpg|1/144 HGUC MS-14JG Gelgoog Jäger (2004): box art Phantom Bullets 3.jpg|1/100 Gelgoog Jäger model conversion based on 1/100 MG MS-14A Gelgoog model kit with B-Club's 1/100 Gelgoog Jäger model conversion parts Notes & Trivia *In a what-if scenario in the video game Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space, the infamous "White Wolf of Solomon" Shin Matsunaga receives a customized white Gelgoog Jäger and fights at the Battle of A Baoa Qu. In reality, he had been recalled to Side-3 since before the Battle of Solomon and was not present at A Baoa Qu (his own customized Zaku was discovered in Solomon by the Federals and destroyed). However, considering that Zeon often assigned powerful units such as the Jäger to their best pilots, it is not difficult to imagine the feared ace being assigned one but not have the chance to use it. *''Jäger'' is the German word for "hunter". References gelgoogj.jpg|Gelgoog Jäger: information from 1/144 Original "Gelgoog Jäger" modelling manual ms14jg_p02.jpg|Gelgoog Jäger: information from Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation h45_m0002.jpg|HGUC Gelgoog Jäger Manual page External links *Gelgoog Jäger on MAHQ ja:MS-14JG ゲルググJ